Hey! Are you there?
by BelaLorelei
Summary: When Austria misses a meeting, the other nations decide to punish him by making America call him to find out why he was absent. Meanwhile, Austria is really not in the mood. Short one-shot!
1. Fucking, Austria

**Hello Everybody! Today I was talking with a good friend of mine at lunch, and inspiration for this story struck me! I hope you like it!**

Music began to play from Austria's cellphone, distracting him from the aria he was playing on his piano. He was in a small village in his country, and was enjoying the peace and quiet. Until his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. And saw it was America.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath. Just the person to ruin his good mood.

"What do you want?" Austria said in an annoyed voice, picking up his phone.

"Dude!" America said loudly. "You totally missed a world meeting!"

"I did? I thought it was next week!"

"Nope. The date was changed. So where are you, dude?"

"I'm in Fucking, Austria."

"I get it, you're obviously in Austria! But where are you man?"

"America," Austria said, beginning to get frustrated. "I'm in Fucking, Austria."

"Seriously, dude. It's not April Fool's Day, so don't joke with the hero."

"No America, I'm in a town called Fucking." Austria explained, donning a voice one would use to speak with a little kid. "The town, Fucking, is in Austria."

"Ohhh, I get it!" America exclaimed, feeling slightly relieved.

"You should. I only said it three times!"

"That's a really perverted name."

"Not everyone speaks only English."

"But really, is that your love child with France or something?"

"... No-"

" 'Cus I thought you were with Hungary." America interrupted.

"I'm not going to even dignify that with a response."

"Dude, the hell does 'dignify' mean. Bushybrows said that to me a couple of times."

"I'm going to hang up on you now." Austria finally said, itching to express himself with his piano.

"Alright, dude!" America exclaimed. "I'll see you there, because unlike you, the hero-"

And with that, Austria quickly hung up his phone, and resumed playing his piano.

**That was pretty short! But thanks for reading my little plot-bunny-story-thingy.** **Tomorrow I'll update my REAL story, ****Be Careful What You Wish For****. Thanks for reading! A review would make me VERY, VERY happy!**


	2. Pasta de dientes

**Somehow, this story was actually popular! Which makes me really happy! :) So, I decided to make a bonus chapter as a belated thank you. Please enjoy, everyone~**

Spain had been waiting almost his whole life for this day. Well, maybe not his whole life, but a pretty long time! Today, both Veneciano AND Romano were coming to his house for a sleepover! Spain smiled to himself and rolled over on his couch. It had always been his dream to have the Italian brothers in his house at the same time~

Spain's smile widened as he heard his doorbell go off. He bolted to the door, careful not to knock any furniture over in his mad dash. Before opening the door, he checked himself in the mirror to make sure he was dressed well and had no tomato in his teeth. Content, he opened the door for a scowling Romano and a smiling Veneciano.

"What took you so long, bastard?" Romano pouted. Veneciano simply hugged the Spaniard.

"Ve~ Big brother Spain! It's been so long!" Spain held out his arms, welcoming the other Italian, but he sidestepped the taller male and expertly weaved his way into the kitchen.

The rest of the day was pure bliss for Spain. The trio went tomato picking, had coffee, taken a siesta, and watched a movie. As they were getting ready for bead, Veneciano noticed something.

"Spain?" Veneciano asked.

"_Sí_?"

"I forgot my toothbrush and toothpaste." Spain simply laughed as Romano rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, I have a spare toothbrush that hasn't been used. And I can give you _mío pasta de dientes_."

"Pasta!" Veneciano squealed, and quickly grabbed the tube Spain held out for him. Without thinking, he squirted it into his mouth.

"What is this?" Veneciano cried. Tears were actually streaming down his face, much to the bewilderment of Spain. "This isn't pasta! Pasta isn't this squishy, or minty! Ve! It's sticking to my teeth!" Veneciano's rant continued, until Romano finally decided to shut him up.

"Be quiet, dammit! And you're such an _idiota _for thinking that's pasta!"

"But Romano, you did the same-"

"SHUT UP, CHIGI!"

**Thank you! I may have one more bonus chapter, so let me know if you want to see it. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
